


Then Came You

by sabhart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabhart/pseuds/sabhart
Summary: Not all accidents are mistakes.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This is my first time using this website for my work so please be patient with me as I get my bearings here. Please enjoy this story of Lucas and Maya and the combination of the two.

Maya Hart was not about to cry in school. Sure, this was her third time rushing to the toilet just this morning, and sure she had already emptied her stomach of her breakfast and was now choking on her own stomach acid, but she was not about to cry. Her once straight hair clung to the back of her neck and she felt sweat drip down her back as she heaved again into the toilet. After a few moments, the nausea subsided and she was left wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror after composing herself she couldn't help but scoff. Maya never got sick, it was one of the things she prided herself in, but when she did catch a bug she caught it bad. She popped a piece of peppermint gum into her mouth and took a deep breath before heading back to her Calculus class where she knew Mrs. Mienke was just waiting to lecture her about "proper hallway etiquette" and all of her uptight math teacher shit. 

She made it all the way to lunch without having another wave of nausea, but the smell of cafeteria food proved too much for her gut to take. Another mad dash was made to the closest bathroom, but this time a brunette accompanied her to hold her hair back.

"No offense Peaches, but this is disgusting," Riley groaned as the blonde wretched again into the toilet.

"Gee, I didn't notice," Maya bit back between waves. "You didn't have to follow me."

Riley took offense to this and forced herself to look at her best friend. "Excuse me but I am nothing if not a loyal best friend and loyal best friends are always there for their best friend to hold their hair back while they vomit."

The word itself made Maya heave again. "But I don't want to get you sick."

"You already would have infected me by now, me holding your hair is not gonna do much more damage." Maya collapsed onto the tiled floor, exhaustion taking over. "Ew! Maya these floors are disgusting, you can't just sit on them!"

Maya waved her hand dismissively. "I'm already sick, remember?"

When the two girls returned to the lunch table, Farkle was the first to see them. The rest of the gang followed his gaze and saw the two girls walking towards them, Riley practically dragging Maya who leaned most of her weight onto her friend.

"Why do you look like someone just ran you over with a truck and then reversed it?" Zay asked. Farkle slapped him upside the head in response. "Oh come on, we were all thinking it!"

"Don't feel good," Maya mumbled as Riley all but sat her down in her chair.

"She told me she's been throwing up all morning," Riley sighed, taking her own seat. "I told her she should go home, but she said she doesn't want to."

"For the sake of the rest of the school you really should go home Maya," Smackle pointed out. "I'm not sure exactly what virus you have, but I know that none of us want to get it."

"What she said," Zay pointed and nodded in agreement.

"What who said?" Lucas walked over with his tray of food, finally joining the others. "Sorry I'm late, but the line for brownies was ridiculous."

"Don't worry," Maya gave a tight lipped smile. "I think I'm going to go to the nurse's office and go home."

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Lucas asked hurriedly. The entire group stared at him with skeptical glances except for Maya who was too tired to notice his bizarre reaction.

"I've been sick and I just feel like shit. I'm going to try and nap it off and relax before work."

"Oh no you don't," Riley frowned. "I am texting my mother right now and telling her to find someone else to work your shift at Topanga's today. You need to rest and have lots of soup to make you feel better."

Maya rolled her eyes but decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight her. "Thanks Honey. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**************************

Three days later and Maya was still rushing to the toilet at least once every two hours. Riley had nagged her about going to see a doctor, but Maya waved her off and promised that she would get over it soon.

"How many times have you thrown up today?" Farkle asked in concern after Maya returned to their astronomy class from another conference with the porcelain throne.

"I don't know," Maya snapped in irritation. She knew that her friends were only looking out for her and she loved them for it, but she had been dealing with a headache for the past week along with throwing up all of her food, so she was a bit low on patience. "Sorry Fark, it's just my head is killing me."

Farkle looked at her in deep thought for a few seconds. "Have you taken any ibuprofen?"

"No Farkle, I decided I was just going to live with the feeling of a jackhammer inside of my head." Maya rolled her eyes and tried to readjust her bra as discretely as possible, but she winced at the soreness of her breasts.

"Jeez," Farkle muttered under his breath. "Looks like someone is pms-ing."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" He tried to recover, but Maya's eyes were already wide and her brain was working overtime.

"Ms. Hart! Mr. Minkus!" Mr. Gould scolded from the front of the room. "Do either of you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"We need to go," Maya grabbed Farkle's hand and didn't wait for a response before rushing out of the room and making a beeline for the nearest exit.

"What the hell was that for?" Farkle asked once she let go of his arm. He continued to trail behind her and followed her outside.

"I'm late."

"What? What could you possibly have going on during school that you could be-"

"No Farkle!" Maya turned around to face him with panic on her face and tears in her eyes. "My period is late."

"Oh." Farkle stared at her with wide eyes as realization set in. "Um, well, is it possible that, I mean, could you maybe be-"

"Don't say it!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying, you definitely have some of the symptoms."

Maya sat down on the school steps and let her head fall into her hands. This could not be happening. Farkle was right, she did have a lot of the early symptoms, and Maya was never late.

"Hey," Farkle sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "There's only one way to know for sure, Maya."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

**************************

"Why the hell are there so many brands?" Maya asked as they surveyed the aisle in the convenience store.

"It's mainly just a showy thing, but some of the more expensive ones can even tell you how far along you are."

Maya threw her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Would you keep it down? It's suspicious enough that there are two teenagers in this aisle without you blabbering things like that!"

Farkle shrugged. "You asked."

Maya returned her focus to the tests and grabbed one of the cheaper brands along with one of the fancier brands, but not the one Farkle mentioned. If the results were positive she knew exactly how far along she would be.

The two walked up to the cashier to pay and Maya attempted to avoid any and all eye contact, simply paying and leaving. When the two made it back to the street, Farkle looked at her and noticed she was as white as a ghost.

"Maya? Are you going to be sick again?" He asked in concern.

"It just hit me." She looked at one of her oldest friends and the world seemed to stop spinning. "I might actually be pregnant."

**************************

"It says all you have to do is pee on the stick," Farkle called from the other side of Maya's bathroom door.

She rolled her eyes. "I got that, thanks." She followed the directions on the box before setting her phone timer for five minutes and leaving the tests on the side of the tub. Her phone dinged almost immediately after she set it down with a text from Riley.

To: Peaches  
From: Honey  
Where did you go? I haven't seen you since history and Farkle is missing too!

Maya quickly shot back a text about how she got sick in astronomy and Farkle left with her to make sure she was alright. Technically, it wasn't lying. The timer still had four minutes left, so she decided to wait in the hallway with Farkle.

"Did Riley text you?" He asked from his seat on the floor against the wall.

She nodded as she slid down next to him. "I told her you left with me during class because I got sick."

The two sat in complete silence until Maya's phone started signaling that the wait was over. She was afraid to move. Her mind was racing with all of the different reasons why she needed the results to be negative. If she never saw the results, they couldn't effect her. Farkle nudged her shoe with his and she was thrown back into reality by his encouraging, yet rueful smile. 

With a deep breathe, Maya stood and made her way into the bathroom where the two tests were waiting. Her entire future depended on the results of one test, and surprisingly it was not the SATs. She counted down from three in her head, preparing herself for what was to come. Three...... Two....... One.

Positive.  
Positive. 

Maya Hart was pregnant.


	2. Two

Three days. It had been three days since Maya found out she was pregnant. It had been three days since Farkle held her sobbing form together and promised that everything would be alright. It had been three sleepless nights and exhausting days and her friends were starting to worry.

"Hey Peaches," Riley waved her hand in front of her friend. "Are you even listening to me?"

Maya blinked at the brunette and tried to remember what they had been talking about, but it was useless. "Sorry, Riles. What were you saying?"

Riley frowned and reached across the table at Topanga's to press the back of her hand against Maya's forehead. When the latter swatted it away, Riley's frown deepened. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting weird for a while now and it's starting to worry me. Not that I wasn't worried already, because I was, but it's just been weird for a while now."

Maya rolled her eyes and forced what she hoped was an easygoing smile. "You worry too much, Riles! I've told you, I'm fine! Now tell me more about this football guy."

"Who, me?"

Maya tensed at Lucas's voice but forced herself to relax before anyone could notice. He came from behind her with a coffee in hand and dropped his bag on the ground next to her side of the booth. Before she knew it, he had closed her in and was sitting so that their knees were touching. Farkle had followed him into the seat beside Riley and watched Maya shift uncomfortably away from the other boy.

"You wish," Riley laughed, oblivious to her friend's discomfort. "I was telling Maya about that cute guy from your team. He asked me to help him study for our history test at the library tomorrow and I needed advice on if it was a date or not, but since you guys are here now you can help too!"

"Wait, who is this guy?" Farkle asked, finally diverting his attention from Maya.

"His name is Ryan and like I said he is on Lucas's team. And obviously he's in our history class since I'm helping him study for it."

"I don't remember him," Farkle frowned.

"He's a good guy." Lucas shifted in his seat so that his body was facing towards the middle of the table, causing his knee to find Maya's again and she felt her whole body freeze, but he didn't seem to notice. "He's pretty shy though, so if he asked you to help him study then that's a big step for him, Riley. I vote it's a date."

Riley's face lit up with excitement and she let out a squeal of excitement. "See Maya! I told you it was a date!"

Lucas turned to look at Maya and rose a skeptical brow. "What, you don't agree?"

"When do I ever agree with you, Rick?" She bit back a little harsher than she meant to.

He held his hands up in surrender and chuckled lowly. "Touché."

Maya shifted again so that she was literally pressed against the inside of the booth to avoid any physical contact with Lucas. "All I'm saying is that you don't want to get your hopes up, Honey. What if he really does just want your help to study?"

Riley sighed and nodded. "You're right, he could just want my help. But that doesn't mean I can't turn on the old Riley charm and make him like me anyways!"

"And who could ever resist the 'Riley charm,' Maya?" Farkle smirked.

"You got me there."

"Shit, I almost forgot!" Lucas reached down into his bag to pull out his blue notebook. "Maya we have to decide what we are going to do for our English project."

Maya frowned. "We have an English project?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and handed her the notebook. "I've told you about it multiple times now. Mrs. Green assigned it one of the days you left school sick and I volunteered to be your partner."

"Shit, that's right." Maya remembered him trying to tell her about it a few other times, but she had a lot more important issues on her mind than some stupid English project. "You never told me what it was about though."

"She said when she was explaining it that it's a year long project and it counts for our final grade. It seemed like a pretty big deal so I didn't want you to get stuck with some loser that would screw you over for your final."

"That's great and all," Maya scanned his noted impatiently. "But what is it about?" 

"Right, sorry. It's about growing up and moving on to the next stage of our lives." Maya felt all of the air leave her body at once. Mrs. Green could not have given a more appropriate topic. "She said that moving on from high school to college is a big deal and senior year itself has a lot of ups and downs, so she wants us to pay attention to it all."

"That's such a good idea," Riley piped in. "I feel like this year is going to go by so fast that before any of us know it we will be standing up on graduation day throwing our caps in the air!"

Maya felt her stomach turn at the thought. The future had always terrified her, but now her options were more limited than ever. Would she even be able to graduate? And what about after that? All of the worries that she first felt staring at those two positive lines came flooding back to her and she felt like she was going to be sick again.

"Maya, can you come help me with something for a second?" Farkle's voice broke her out of the panic and his eyes signaled that he knew what she was thinking.

"Of course," Maya pushed Lucas's shoulder to make him move for her and quickly followed Farkle outside of the coffee shop.

"You looked like you were going to hurl," he grabbed her shoulders as soon as they were out of view and on the New York street.

"I'm not going to graduate Farkle! I'm never going to go to college and I'll be stuck changing diapers and cleaning runny noses for the rest of my life! I can't do this Farkle, I just can't."

He gripped her shoulders tighter and pulled her against his chest. The entire scene was identical to three days ago when she opened her bathroom door.

**************************

"So?" A very scared looking Farkle asked when Maya finally opened the door. She was standing with both tests in her hand against her side and an emotionless look on her face.

When she finally looked him in the eyes, she broke down. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready to be a mother. How was a seventeen year old girl supposed to take care of herself in the real world, never mind a child? She wasn't even considered an adult yet! And what was she going to tell her mother? Katy had always wanted more for Maya, yet here she was repeating past mistakes.

"It's okay, I've got you." Farkle held her tightly against his chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm not ready for this," she sobbed. She was never even sure that she wanted children. How was a broken girl supposed to raise a child?

"We will all be here for you," Farkle tried to sooth her.

How the hell was she supposed to tell Riley? How could she tell her best friend how much she had fucked up? And the Matthews? Cory and Topanga had taught her better. They had had so much hope for her. They believed she could make something of herself and here she was proving them wrong.

"Maya, I have to ask."

She looked up at him, pleading not to ask the question. She couldn't say it. She could not say it out loud.

"Who is the father, Maya?"

His life would be ruined now too. His dreams were as good as dead and she had done it to him. They had both made a stupid decision and an even stupider mistake. How could they be so naive? He would never be able to achieve his dreams now and it would always be her that was holding him back from them.

"Lucas."

**************************

"You have to tell him, you know."

Maya pulled back from their current embrace and sighed. "I don't think I can, Farkle. How do you tell someone that their life is over?"

"Your lives aren't over, Maya! This isn't a death sentence."

"Then why does it feel like one?" Maya felt new, hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Why does it feel like my entire life is now over? I can't do that to him, I just can't."

"You know that he would want to know."

Maya closed her eyes tightly to blink away the tears. She hated being so emotional and she hated that she even had to deal with this. "He doesn't need to know it's his."

Farkle's eyes went wide. "So you're going to lie to him? You're telling me that you would keep him from knowing his own-"

"Are you guys okay out here?" Riley asked from the door of the cafe. "We were starting to get worried so I came to check on you guys."

"We are fine, Riles," Maya called back. "In fact, we just finished and were just coming back in."


	3. Three

"Hey, Peaches?"

"Yes, Honey?" Maya diverted her attention from painting her toenails to look at her best friend. Riley was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest and looking off in deep thought. Cory and Topanga had gone to a wedding in Philadelphia and Auggie was staying with a friend for the weekend, so Maya and Riley had decided it was the perfect night for a girl's night sleepover. 

"You would tell me if something was up with you, right?"

Maya's muscles tensed. "Of course I would, Riles. Why would you even ask me that?"

Riley met her blue eyes and glared. "I'm not as ditzy as you seem to think. I notice a lot more than you guys give me credit for."

"Us guys?" Now Maya's hand were sweating. There was no possible way that Riley could know. 

"You and Farkle." She stood up and made her way over to sit in the bay window and patted the spot next to her. "I've noticed how weird you've been acting and I want to know why."

Maya sighed and made her way to her spot in the window. "You're being dramatic again, Riles. Nothing is up with me!" She hated lying to her best friend, but she hadn't come to terms with the pregnancy herself yet so there was no way she could tell Riley about it.

"Come on, Maya! I already know your secret!"

This almost caused Maya to throw up. "You do?"

Riley rolled her eyes and took her friend's hand in hers. "Of course I do! You guys are hardly good at sneaking around."

"Wait, what?" Now she was really confused. "Who?"

"Stop playing dumb! I know that you and Farkle are a thing!" Maya's jaw actually dropped in shock at this. Riley had always had a big imagination, but this was ridiculous. "Did you really think that I wouldn't hear about you two sneaking around together?"

"We haven't been sneaking around," she insisted.

Riley gave her a knowing look. "Of course you haven't. And when I came out to get you guys at Topanga's the other day you looked like you were talking about something pretty serious. I've also noticed how he can't stop watching you whenever you're together."

What Riley didn't realize was that Farkle was watching her to see when she was going to tell Lucas about the baby. He was also making sure she was alright, of course, but things had been pretty awkward since the Topanga's incident. Maya's phone vibrated in her pajama pants pocket before she could set Riley straight with a text from the man himself.

"Is it Farkle?" Riley teased. When Maya rolled her eyes Riley shrieked. "It is, isn't it? I knew it!"

 

To: Maya  
From: Farkle

Do you still want me to come to the appointment with you tomorrow?

 

Maya groaned internally at the text. She had almost forgotten that she had her first doctor's appointment tomorrow. After their blowout at Topanga's, Farkle had helped Maya research good doctors and they made an appointment that he had agreed to go with her to. She knew it was selfish to ask of him, but she really couldn't do this first one on her own. 

 

To: Farkle  
From: Maya

 

Yes please. You rock. Also, Riley thinks we are secretly dating.

 

"Are you guys making secret plans?" Riley teased again. "I never thought it would be you two that ended up together."

Maya nearly gagged at the thought. "Ew, stop it Riley! I'm not dating Farkle."

"Call it whatever you want girl, I'm not here to put a label on it."

This time Maya did gag. And then she felt the morning sickness, which contrary to popular belief is not restricted to the morning. She stood up and ran as fast as she could to the toilet and all of the pizza she and Riley had ordered came rushing back up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Riley quickly grabbed Maya's hair and held it back for her as she had done about a week and a half before. She waited and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly, despite how gross the whole ordeal was.

"I'm so sorry," Maya sobbed after she had emptied her stomach and then some. She collapsed on the tiled floor and felt hot tears streaming down her face. She had to tell her now.

"Is this still from that stomach bug you had? Do you think it might have been the pizza we ordered? I should go see if my mom has any tums in the medicine cabinet. They always help my stomach feel better."

"Riley!" Maya called before Riley could leave her. "You were right earlier. I have something I need to tell you."

"You're using your serious voice," Riley noted softly. She made her way back into the bathroom and sat down across from Maya so that she was leaning against the tub. "You know you can tell me anything."

The tears starting coming faster and Maya felt her heart breaking. How the hell was she supposed to tell the one person she never wanted to let down that she had done just that? "You're going to hate me, Riles."

Riley quickly crawled across the floor and embraced the sobbing blonde. "I could never hate you, Maya. Never."

"I seriously fucked up."

"Whatever it is, you can get through it. I will always be beside you no matter what."

Maya looked up at her comforting brown eyes and decided she had to just say it. Now or never. "Riley, I'm pregnant."

Riley's mouth opened slightly in shock as she stared down at her best friend in disbelief. "You're what?"

Maya let out another loud sob and nodded. "I'm the idiot high schooler that got knocked up. I was an idiot and fucked up my entire life and I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. "

Riley brushed the hair off of Maya's face and shushed her. "I could never hate you and you are not an idiot. Sure, you made a mistake, but that doesn't mean your entire life is ruined!" She sat there holding the sobbing blonde for a few minutes in silence until she calmed down. "Does anyone else know?"

Maya nodded sheepishly. "Farkle was with me when I realized I might be. That's why we left school last week. He came with me to get the tests and stayed with me while I took them."

"So that's why you've been together so much," Riley finally realized. "Man, I was way off. Talk about a plot twist."

A weak laugh left Maya's throat. "I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow. He's going with me, that's why he texted me earlier."

"Wow, that's so exciting!" Riley smiled.

"Exciting is hardly the word I would use," Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm actually super nervous."

Riley's face turned into one of deep thought. "Do you think maybe I could come with you? I know you said Farkle is going, but I kind of want to go with you."

Maya rose an eyebrow and sat up. "Really? You want to come with me?"

"Well yeah," Riley shrugged. "I know you're going to be super freaked out and honestly I'm not sure how much help Farkle would be. Besides, I want to hear my little niece or nephew's heartbeat!"

Maya froze. She hadn't thought about that. She knew that the doctor was going to check up on both of them, but she hadn't actually thought too much about what that had meant. "I didn't even think about that. I'm gonna see it too, aren't I?"

"Don't call them and it, Maya! And yes, you are."

"How am I supposed to refer to it- sorry, them? Them makes it sound like there's multiple."

"Still," Riley frowned. "I can't believe that there is a baby in your stomach right now."

"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to split this and the next one into two. I'm still kind of setting the whole fic up at this point, but I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Four

When Maya woke up the next morning after telling Riley about her situation she felt relieved. Sure, she still had a whole lot of important people to let in on her secret, but at least she didn't need to hide anything from her best friend anymore.

"Okay, your appointment is across the city at noon which means that we should have left at least ten minutes ago to make it on time, but that just means we won't be able to stop at Starbucks which is fine."

Maya watched as Riley paced back and forth across her floor and gathered a bunch of unnecessary items to put into her purse. "But I'm hungry," she whined as she promised Farkle for the third time just that morning that Riley was going to get her there on time.

"Then grab a protein bar and let's go," Riley snapped.

Maya's jaw dropped and she slid her phone into her bag. "Are you sure that you're not the pregnant one? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the more freaked out one here."

Riley sighed and ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. "Ugh, you're right, I'm sorry! We just really need to get going or else you're going to be late."

Maya shrugged and followed her friend out the door and down to the subway. When they boarded their train Maya was relieved that it was relatively empty, for the New York subway at least.

"You should sit," Riley gestured to a single empty seat behind Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Do not start this already, Riles."

"What? I'm just saying!"

"And I'm just saying I don't need to. If you're standing then so am I."

A few stops later, two vacant seats opened up next to each other and Riley took one smugly. "If I sit, you sit too, right?"

"Sometimes I really hate you," Maya sighed, plopping down next to the brunette.

Riley smirked, but her smile fell after a moment. "Are you nervous?"

Maya ran her hand through her tangled blonde hair and let out a shaky breath. "I would be an idiot not to be." 

Riley wrapped her arm around her in comfort. "You're gonna be fine, Peaches."

She gave a weak smile in return. "You know, after all of our talking last night you never once asked me who the guy was."

Riley shrugged and removed her arm from Maya's shoulders to play with the ring on her finger. "I figured you would have told me if you wanted me to know, so I didn't ask."

"It's not that I don't want you to know," Maya tried to explain. "It's just... Complicated?"

Riley nodded and forced a tight lipped smile. "I know. I won't ask and you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

If this was the Riley from their childhood, she would be begging and pleading with Maya for a name, but she had grown and she had learned when not to poke and prod. "Thank you."

**************************

"Maya Hart."

It felt like she was being summoned to the gallows and not to an exam room in a doctor's office when she stood and followed the nurse. The waiting room had been covered with parenting magazines, each with a beautiful woman or a couple on the front cradling their baby. Foolishly, Maya had examined one of the magazines and found herself realizing just how unprepared she was for everything that this appointment solidified. Riley had tried to calm her down and assure her that she could do this, but Maya knew the truth. She was an idiot girl who had made a foolish mistake that had ruined not only her life, but her unborn child's life as well. The other women in the waiting room had looked at her with judgement in their eyes when she had signed in and she couldn't blame them. What kind of stupid teenage girl lets herself get pregnant? All of these women were prepared for the next step into their lives but Maya was barely ready to say goodbye to high school. How was she supposed to bring a new life into the world if she didn't have her own sorted yet? Every single fear that she had realized that first day she found out was back in force and even multiplied as she sat on the examination table and waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Maya you're going to be-"

"Maya Hart?" Riley was cut off by a middle aged woman entering the room with a clipboard in hand and a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Martinez, your OBGYN."

Maya accepted the woman's hand and shook it politely. "Likewise. This is my friend Riley, she's here for, um...."

"Emotional support," Riley finished when Maya couldn't.

Dr. Martinez nodded, her brown eyes warm in understanding. "I assume the father will not be joining us then?"

"No," Maya answered quickly. "No he won't be."

"Alright, let's get started then, shall we? Since this is your first prenatal visit we are going to have to cover some of the basics. Can you tell me your birthday and how old you are?"

"I'm 17 and my birthday is January 4."

Dr. Martinez confirmed this with the chart that Maya's primary care physician had forwarded last week. "Right, and when was the first day of your last period?"

Maya thought back, counting the days in her head. "August 14."

"Alright so that would make you about eight weeks along now which means that your due date will be May 21. And about how long does your period usually last? Is it regular?"

"Yeah," Maya laughed humorlessly. "That's actually how I figured out I was knock- pregnant. I'm never late and it usually lasts about five days."

Dr. Martinez hummed as she typed the information into Maya's new file. "What have your symptoms been?"

"A lot of morning sickness, but not just in the morning. It's all day."

The older woman laughs and nods. "Unfortunately that's the case with most women. I never really understood why they dubbed it 'morning sickness' to be honest."

"I've had a lot of headaches too and sensitivity to smells. My boobs have also been sore lately."

"How about any problems in the past? Any STDs or previous pregnancies?"

"No," Maya answered quickly again. "Nothing like that."

"How about any chronic or serious diseases in your family?"

"My grandmother had diabetes, but I think that that's it."

"And the father's family?" Dr. Martinez asked with an underlying sympathy in her tone, as if apologizing for even asking the necessary question.

Maya wasn't sure of Lucas's medical history much less his family's. "I- I'm not sure to be honest. I'm sorry.

"That's alright, Maya," the doctor smiled. "We have some genetic testing that we can do to see how the baby is doing and to make sure that it's healthy if you would like to go through with them. I'm actually going to take a blood sample now and have it tested while we continue talking, but we will have you come back for some more during another visit."

Maya nodded slowly, hating the idea of needles. "Okay."

Luckily, the blood sample was easy to get and the doctor sent it off to be tested by a nurse while they continued talking. "Now, do you have any history with substance abuse? Are you a smoker?"

"I don't smoke and I haven't drank for a long time and obviously I can't anymore." She hadn't drank since the night this damn baby was conceived to be more accurate.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Martinez finished typing before turning and facing Maya directly. "Now, I need to tell you about your options."

Maya inhaled shakily. "I'm going to have this baby," she said though her voice trembled. "I can't abort it, but I will consider adoption."

She had thought about it a lot and adoption was the most logical thing for her to do. She couldn't take care of herself on her own much less a baby, and many families would love to have a healthy baby but could not for whatever reason. Maya might even be able to live with herself if she helped complete another family through this stupid mistake of hers.

"Alright, I will make sure that you receive some pamphlets on the way out. As for now, I recommend some prenatal vitamins and lots of rest. I will also include a list of foods to avoid and some symptoms that require immediate attention. You're a teenager, so stressed is your natural state I'm sure, but you need to be very careful now that you're pregnant. Your emotional health is just as important as physical and it can be just as detrimental to your baby."

Maya hadn't thought about how her stress could be affecting the baby, but she knew it couldn't be good. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and the nurse opened it and handed a file back to Dr. Martinez who scanned it thoroughly. 

"Everything looks perfectly healthy and you are in fact pregnant. I think it's time for the ultrasound."

Maya's blood ran cold as the thing she had been dreading the most finally was about to happen. She knew that this should have been the most exciting part, but once she heard that baby's heartbeat, everything would become real. She looked over to where Riley sat in the chair looking utterly fascinated by everything that was happening in front of her, an awe filled grin on her goofy face.

"You can lay back and lift your shirt up so that your stomach is exposed. Also, unbutton your pants please."

Maya accepted the blanket that the doctor held out to her and followed her instructions before placing the blanket over her waist.

"This gel is cold," Dr. Martinez warned before spreading it across Maya's stomach. She then pulled a screen monitor out and maneuvered it so that Maya and Riley could see it. Maya closed her eyes tightly as she felt the wand in the doctor's hand run over her stomach, not wanting to look at the screen. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like a horse's gallop that her eyes shot open.

Of course it had to sound like a fucking horse gallop.

"That's your baby, Maya."

She didn't realize she was crying until Dr. Martinez handed her a tissue. "It's so small!"

"Yes, it definitely is small," the doctor laughed. "Right now it's about the size of a kidney bean."

"It looks like a peanut," Maya laughed through her tears, feeling overwhelmed with the joy of seeing her baby. Something about seeing the small thing and hearing that damn horse gallop heartbeat made her motherly hormones take over and she fell in love with this tiny peanut inside of her.

"This is amazing, Maya," Riley laughed from next to her, staring at the screen. "That little peanut is inside of you and it's a baby!"

"It's my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm sorry that this chapter took forever but I spent some time researching bc obviously I've never gone through this before and I want to make this story as accurate as possible. That being said, I'm not a doctor and I have never gone through this before, so the story is in no way an accurate portrayal of pregnancy or prenatal visits. I felt like I had to disclaim that, but other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Five

"Hey Maya," Lucas called after her as she tried her best to escape their English classroom before he could corner her. "Slow down, would you?"

She reluctantly slowed her pace, but never stopped completely. "What's up, Huck?"

He shook his head and stayed in stride with her as they headed to her locker. "Why does it seem like you're avoiding me lately?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy," she shrugged. When they reached her locker, she went to work on changing her notebooks without sparing him so much as a glance much to his frustration.

"Busy with what?" His usually calm demeanor cracked and agitation found its way into his tone. "You're clearly not too busy to hang out with Riley or Farkle since it seems like one of them is by your side at all times!"

It was true that Riley and Farkle had become basically attached to Maya's hips, but that was definitely not her choice. Both of them were annoyingly overprotective of her and she couldn't even sneeze without them worrying. "I've had work, Lucas. And I've got some other stuff that I'm dealing with right now, so excuse me if I've been a little distant."

"'Other stuff?' What other things do you have going on?"

She flinched, realizing that she had slipped up a bit. "It's nothing, really."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "Since when do you keep secrets Maya?"

She looked up from her locker to look him in the eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks. She could tell him right now and just be done with it. All she had to do was say those two words and she could get it over with, but she knew she couldn't do that to him, especially since school was neither the time nor place.

"Is this about what happened at Missy's party?" He asked, unable to stand her silence.

She flinched for a second time and this time he noticed. "I told you, what happened at Missy's party stays there."

A wave of emotion ran over his face, but it was replaced by his usual easygoing expression before she could identify it. "You're right. All I'm trying to say is that you can talk to me about whatever has been bugging you lately. You're still one of my best friends after all."

She tried not to feel the immense guilt in her gut as she forced a smile. "I know."

"How about I come over tonight and we have a movie night like we used to?" He suggested with a goofy grin on his face. "We haven't watched any Nicholas Sparks movies in a long time."

As much as she knew she should try and avoid him, Maya couldn't help but smile at the thought of hanging out and watching stupid romance movies like they had always done. "Only if you bring snacks."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not a heathen, Shortstack."

**************************

"I left you some money for pizza on the counter since I won't be home for dinner tonight." 

Maya walked over to said counter after dropping her bag in her room and smiled. "Thanks Mom. Lucas is coming over for a movie night so this is perfect."

There was a significant pause and Maya had to check to make sure that the call hadn't dropped. "It's been a while since you guys have had one of those."

"So I keep hearing," she rolled her eyes.

"You know my rules," Katy switched to using her "Topanga voice" as Maya liked to call it. "No funny business and he's out by 11."

Too late on the "funny business" part.

"I know, I know. I gotta go clean my room before he gets here so I gotta go."

"I mean it Maya Penelope Hart," Katy tried again.

Maya felt that guilt in her gut again but tried her best to sound annoyed. "I know. Have fun at work."

"I always do."

After hanging up and feeling like she deserved the award for worst daughter in the world, Maya surveyed her room. Luckily, Lucas had football practice after school which gave Maya time to get home and clean up before he got there, but practice ended at 6 and it was already 5. That only left her with an hour and a half to clean her room before he got there and she had seriously been hoping for a nap all day. She mentally cursed herself for staying at school to work on a piece in the art room instead of taking her much desired nap. Reluctantly, she went to work on fixing the disastrous state of the place she called her bedroom.

When she finally finished moving her mass of clothes from various places across the room to her hamper, she moved on to her desk. She was distracted rather quickly when she came across the ultrasound picture of Peanut she had received the week before. Whenever she looked at the blurry black and white picture she couldn't help the love that overwhelmed her. Everything about motherhood was going to be a challenge, but she somehow felt like it would be worth it when she saw that little blob that would grow to be her child.

**************************

A banging on her window startled Maya awake a few hours later.

"Open up, Pancake! Or else I'll have to eat all of these gummy bears myself."

Maya grew even more alarmed when she realized she had fallen asleep and Lucas was already here. She saw the ultrasound picture on the bed beside her and quickly hid it under some books on her desk before taking a deep breath and approaching the window.

"Do you not know how to use a door like a normal person?" She asked as she unlocked the window and waited for him to crawl through.

"You know I would have, but someone wouldn't answer her phone." He threw the bag of snacks he had brought onto her bed and made his way into her room. "Besides, the window gives the element of surprise."

She rolled her eyes and searched the bag for her promised gummy bears. "I didn't mean to fall asleep but I was pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, you looked pretty out of it today." He didn't wait for an invitation and made himself at home on her bed like he always did. "Did you decide what movie we're watching?"

"I'm pretty sure it's you're turn to decide," she hummed as she bit off a red gummy bear's head. "I picked Safe Haven last time, remember?"

He nodded and reached into her bag to steal a handful of sweets. "It's been a while since we watched the Notebook. I could go for some Ryan Gosling and kissing in the rain."

"You want to kiss Ryan Gosling in the rain?" She rose her eyebrows.

He threw a gummy bear at her and rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, but honestly if I was going to kiss any guy in the rain it would probably be him."

"Good to know," she laughed, throwing the bear back at him. "My mom left pizza money so I'll go order it while you turn the movie on."

"You better not get pineapple on it this time," he scrunched his nose in disgust. "That was nasty last time."

"It was just an experiment!"

She went to the kitchen to find the menu for their favorite place so that she could call it in. After dialing the number she heard a loud thud followed by an "ow, shit!" from her room, but the pizza man answered the phone before she could ask if he was alright. Once she had ordered their usual pepperoni pizza, she put the menu back in it's drawer and headed back to her room. 

"Did you fall or something?" She stopped immediately in the doorway when she saw books on the floor and Lucas sitting on her bed holding something in his hand. He looked up from the picture he was holding and held it out to Maya.

"What the fuck is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger but also not sorry lol ;) if you guys haven't checked out my new story "Starcrossed" you should all go do that and show it some love


	6. Six

"Where did you find that?" Maya asked after a long moment of silence.

"What the fuck is it, Maya?"

She flinched at the tone of his voice and shut her eyes as if it would help her pretend that this wasn't happening right now. She knew she was going to have to tell him eventually, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sure, she didn't have a plan of how to tell him worked out yet, but she was planning on devising one with Riley and she wasn't sure how to tell him on her own. Maybe it was best that he found out this way.

"Would you answer me dammit?" His voice was full of anger and she couldn't blame him in the least.

"It's mine." Her eyes were still closed but when the silence started to suffocate her she opened them to see a broken boy staring back at her. She wished she could close her eyes again and unsee the hurt in his sea foam eyes at her confirmation, but it was too late. "It's my baby."

"This is why you've been avoiding me." His voice was so low that she almost didn't hear it and the anger had almost completely disappeared from it. She didn't know whether to be relieved or more frightened of his calmness. "This is the reason you stopped talking to me."

She hadn't noticed that she had started crying until she felt the tears fall on to her chest. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at the picture in his hands, face emotionless. "I couldn't face you."

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed into slits. "You couldn't face me? What kind of bullshit excuse is that, Maya? You thought that avoiding me and blatantly ignoring me was a good idea? How did that work out for you?"

She shook her head and sniffled, trying to pull herself together. "It's not that simple Lucas, I was just-"

"Simple?" He laughed humorlessly. "Nothing is ever simple with you!"

"What was I supposed to say to you, Lucas?" She finally fought back. He didn't know that this baby was his and he didn't need to know yet. "'Oh hey Lucas, just wanted to let you know I'm the idiot girl that managed to get herself knocked up!'"

"I don't know, maybe! It would have been a lot better than finding out like this! What did you say when you told Riley? Or the prick that did it to you?" He stood from his seat on the bed and made his way so that they were standing face to face. "Does the bastard even know? Or do you even know whose the thing is?"

Maya felt the blood in her veins freeze as she stared daggers at the fuming boy in front of her. Before she knew it, her hand was stinging and he was clutching his cheek in shock. "Get out of my house, Lucas."

"Happily." He threw the ultrasound picture on Maya's floor and retreated through the front door for once, slamming it behind him. Maya couldn't even reach her bed before her sobs caused her to collapse in on herself as she clutched the picture of Peanut to her chest.

**************************

"You look like shit," Farkle mumbled as he walked beside Maya in the hall the next day.

"Thanks Farks, you really know how to compliment a girl," Maya rolled her eyes as they reached their usual table.

"I hate to say it but he's right," Riley frowned. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Maya shook her head and inhaled shakily to try and keep her composure. "Lucas came over last night and found the ultrasound picture. Needless to say that didn't go over well."

Riley gave her a sympathetic look, but Farkle's eyes were wide as he knew the gravity of the situation. "What happened? What did you say to him?"

"What could I say?" Maya sighed. "I told him it was mine. He realized that that was the reason I was avoiding him and got pissed at me for not telling him."

"I know you guys are close and all and the whole hormone situation is a little crazy right now," Riley exchanged a confused glance with Farkle. "But I don't think him being annoyed you didn't tell him is enough to make you this upset."

Another shaky breath left Maya's lips and she tried to stay calm. "He asked if I knew whose it was."

"He what?" Riley shouted, earning quite a few startled glances from the morning crowd of students waiting for the first bell. "How could he even ask that?"

"What did you say?" Farkle prompted with slight hope in his voice.

"I slapped him."

Riley and Farkle exchanged another glance. "Then what?"

"I kicked him out! He left and I spent the rest of the night on the ground crying until my mom got home, alright?"

"Oh Peaches," Riley cooed as she pulled the blonde in for a comforting hug. "Why didn't you call one of us to be with you? You know we would have been there for you."

"That's why I didn't," Maya sniffled, trying very hard to stop the tears before anyone could notice they had fallen. "I can't keep relying on you two, you know? I need to be able to do this on my own."

"No you don't," Farkle said pointedly. "You don't need to do this on your own at all Maya. We are here for you and even if he's not ready to accept it right now, Lucas will be here for you too."

Maya picked her head up off of Riley's chest and glared at the boy, understanding what he was insinuating. "I'm pretty sure that Lucas has made his position on the matter very clear. I don't need anyone in our lives who doesn't want to be there."

Riley brushed a stray tear off of Maya's cheek and smiled sympathetically. "I know he is being a dick right now, but I genuinely think that Lucas will come to his senses soon and realize how much he screwed up." Farkle scoffed, but luckily Riley seemed to miss it. "We are your best friends Maya and we are going to be here for you no matter what."

"I don't deserve you guys," Maya smiled gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short and took forever, I really have no excuse other than I'm lazy. Hopefully the dramatics made up for it though ;) Let me know what you guys think of this story and also go check out my other story on here called "Star Crossed" :)


	7. Seven

It had been a few days since Maya had slapped Lucas and things were tense with their friend group. Normally the six spent their lunch time laughing and joking around with each other, but ever since their fight Maya and Lucas both just seemed pissed off all of the time.

"Are you guys coming to the game tomorrow night?" Zay asked the four of his friends who weren't on the team with him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Riley beamed. "Ryan actually asked me to come, too."

"Isn't that the guy who asked you to help him study a while back?" Farkle asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice that made Maya smirk to herself.

"Yeah, he and I have been hanging out a little more recently." Riley was blushing a bit and Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend's oblivious nature. "I was planning on going to the game anyway, but he asked me to go to watch him."

"I have a lot of homework to get done," Smackle moved on.

Zay gave her a confused look. "It's going to be a Friday night, why can't you just do it one of the other two days?"

"Are you suggesting I put extracurriculars before academics?"

"I don't know if I'm going yet," Maya interrupted before the two could cause a scene in the cafeteria. "What are you doing tomorrow Farks?"

Farkle glanced at Lucas quickly before shrugging his shoulders. "I was thinking of going to the game but if you have something better in mind I'd be down."

Lucas, who had been silent all day, scoffed angrily and pushed his chair back abruptly to walk away. Riley gave Maya a confused and concerned look, but Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Zay asked after Lucas stomped away angrily like a child. "He has been in a bad mood for a week now and he won't tell me what's eating him."

"Who knows, who cares?" Maya crossed her arms over her chest to try to seem indifferent.

"No," Zay pointed at her. "You have something to do with this. He's never been this moody unless you're involved."

Maya rose her eyebrows and was about to challenge him, but Riley was faster. "I think all of us are just stressed out lately and homecoming is coming up so he probably just has a lot on his plate."

Homecoming. Fuck. Maya had been so busy worrying about her baby and fighting with Lucas that she had forgotten about homecoming.

"I doubt that," Smackle piped in. "Lucas seems to be a lot more than stressed out recently."

Zay looked at Maya and she felt guilty for having so many secrets between them. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but whatever it is you need to fix it."

She was going to protest and insist that nothing was wrong, but she knew he would call her bullshit. Zay was one of her best friends and he knew her well enough to know that something was going on, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Instead, she just nodded.

**************************

"I'm already regretting this," Maya said as she walked up the bleachers behind Farkle. Somehow she had managed to feel guilty enough to show up at the football game with Farkle and Riley and the game hadn't even started yet and she was ready to go home.

"Relax Maya," Riley laughed. "It's going to be fun. It's our senior year, you should be living this up!"

"Yeah well, I'm not," Maya huffed.

"I'm going to go see Ryan before the game starts," Riley smiled at the other two giddily. "Save me a seat, okay?" Before they could respond, Riley was gone and Maya couldn't help but laugh. Farkle on the other hand, seemed more than annoyed.

"Do I sense some jealousy, Farkle?" Maya teased as they found an open space on the metal bleachers.

Farkle glared at her, but he knew better than to deny it. "Shut up. I'm surprised you decided to come tonight."

Maya's smile faded quickly and she couldn't help but sigh. "Honestly, me too. He's really the last person I want to see right now, but I still felt like I should come for some reason."

"Maybe it's Peanut," Farkle smirked, using the nickname for the baby to remain discreet around their classmates.

"Whatever," Maya laughed and shoved him playfully. She looked down to the field to try to find where Riley was getting her flirt on, but instead she found Lucas's eyes already looking at her. Her smile fell and she wasn't sure what to do, but the coach called Lucas over before she could react. He seemed so angry and she felt a chill run down her back at the thought of it.

Riley rejoined the two about a minute later, beaming as she gushed about how happy Ryan was that she had showed up. "He told me that he was going to score just for me!"

"How wonderful," Farkle rolled his eyes and Maya couldn't hold back her snicker. It was going to be a long game with these two.

**************************

"Oh my god," Riley shrieked as Lucas ran down the field with the ball still in his hands from the snap. "He's going to do it! He's going to score! They're going to win!"

The game had been a nail biter and the clock was down to less than five seconds to go and here Lucas was with a breakaway and an open field in front of him to the end zone. He had somehow managed to avoid all of the giants on the other team and was still holding on to the ball with no one to throw it to, so he ran as he teammates held the other guys back. The entire student section was going crazy and cheering him on as he ran, all except for Maya. She stood on the bleachers to see over the mass of people in front of her and bit her nails nervously. Lucas ran through the end zone to score the necessary six points to win the game and the crowd erupted in to cheers while the bench stormed Lucas on the field. It wasn't long before the fans started to do the same and Maya was left on the bleachers with Farkle and Riley smiling proudly.

"Friar! Friar! Friar!" The entire crowd was cheering Lucas's name, but he was busy scanning it for sun kissed hair and a pair of storm grey eyes.

"Party at my place!" Billy Ross cheered at the top of his lungs earning a bunch of approving whoops and hollers from his classmates.

Riley looked hopefully at Maya with full blown puppy dog eyes. "Can we go?"

She knew she should say no, especially since it was already 10:30 and she was exhausted, but this was one of those high school nights that she would never get back so she nodded. "I'll be DD obviously."

Farkle gave her a look of surprise as Riley hugged her. "Are you sure? I can drop you off at home and still bring Riley if you want me to."

Maya shook her head and wrapped one arm around each of her friends. "I'm definitely going to regret this, but what the hell. Riles was right, I should be living this up."

"That's the spirit!" Riley cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have such a hard time knowing when to cut chapters off and I feel like this was really just a filler chapter but I feel like this is where I had to end this one bc the next chapter will be the party. And we know what happens when Lucas and Maya go to parties... Also I hate football so sorry that I kind of cut the whole game out and if I got anything wrong with the logistics but honestly idc lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I appreciate how much love all of you are showing it more than I could ever express to you! Please keep letting me know what you guys think bc it seriously makes my day and I will hopefully get the next chapter out quickly :) (in the meantime go check out my other story on here called Star Crossed bc I think you guys will love it)


	8. Eight

It had taken Riley a total of thirty minutes and only two drinks to be drunk enough to attempt to dance on Billy's dining room table which Maya was pretty sure was a new record. Farkle had brought them to grab some fast food after the game while they waited for the party to get in the swing of things and was currently on his third beer, which was definitely a new record for him. Maya was usually the heaviest drinker of their friends, but she could also hold it a lot better than the others. While Farkle wasn't currently trying to get on any tables, he was brooding over Riley from afar. 

"You know you could always just talk to her," Maya smirked as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch. He was staring longingly as she laughed with some of the cheerleaders she used to be friends with when she had been on the team freshman year.

Farkle took a moment to register Maya next to him and took another slug of his beer. "I talk to her everyday."

"That's not what I mean," Maya rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you done anything yet? You and Smackle have been over for two years and she hasn't had anything serious since Charlie last year."

He finally turned away from Riley to look at Maya and she saw how torn he was. "I don't want to ruin anything. And besides, she has this Brian guy now."

"It's Ryan, but you knew that."

"I don't think you're the best one to be talking though," Farkle ignored her.

"What do you mean?"

As if the universe itself decided to answer her question, the entire house let out a cheer. She looked to the front door to see that Lucas and the rest of the team had finally arrived an hour late. Lucas had changed out of his uniform, but he was still wearing his jersey, as were the rest of the guys as a sign of pride. They always did this at an after game party, but Maya had always thought it was pretty gross. She only saw Lucas for a moment before their classmates began to swarm him to congratulate him on the win. 

"That's different," Maya insisted when she turned back to Farkle's knowing smirk.

"It always is, isn't it?"

Maya elbowed him playfully and looked back over to Riley. "If she ends up puking as much as she did at Missy's party I'm leaving her with you again."

Farkle seemed to gag at the mention of Missy's party. "That was one hell of a night."

But he didn't know the half of it.

**************************

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Maya asked as she passed a very drunk Riley off to an almost sober Farkle. "I can take her home if you want to stay."

"No!" Riley whined as she let her head fall into the crook of Farkle's neck. "Stay and have fun! It's summer, Peaches!"

Farkle nodded, amused by her wild hand gestures. "Drunkie is right, you should enjoy the last party of the summer. I'll make sure she gets home."

Maya laughed and kissed Riley's forehead before going back to the backyard for another drink. Zay had left about an hour ago with some girl that Maya thought was a junior and now that Farkle and Riley were leaving that left her to find Lucas to entertain her. After pouring herself another vodka lemonade, she began doing a round to try and find the cowboy. She finally found him by the make shift beer pong table, but she was surprised to see him only watching the game.

"What's wrong Huckleberry?" She taunted as she strode up to sit next to him on the rock wall. "Is your arm tired from preseason?"

"Oh please," Lucas smirked and rolled his eyes. "I could beat you using my left hand for all shots if I wanted to."

She rose her eyebrows in excitement. "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "If I were drinking tonight."

"Don't be a buzzkill," Maya groaned as she took a big sip to finish off her drink. It took her a second to realize her own pun, but she laughed when she did.

"Someone has to make sure nobody does anything stupid," he reasoned, ignoring her tipsy humor.

"I think you're just a chicken," Maya shrugged. "You know I'd beat you."

Lucas glared at her. "Going for my pride? That's low, Hart, even for you."

Maya bit back a smile. "I know your weaknesses, Bucky."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but only one game. I win, no nicknames for a month."

Maya smiled deviously. "I win and you drink with me tonight."

"Deal."

**************************

"Drink up, Hopalong!"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he finished off his fourth beer and Maya beamed at her victory. He had refused to drink one of her "famous" vodka lemonades because the last time he had he was puking for an hour. He swore off vodka after that party. "You only won because I knocked one of the cups over."

"Technicalities," Maya waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter how I won, all that matters is you lost and now you have to have fun with me for the rest of the night!"

Lucas gave her a very serious look and she felt frozen by his gaze for a moment. "I would've had fun with you if I weren't drinking too, you know."

"Yeah, but this is more fun for me. You're more easygoing when you're drunk and you're not so uptight."

"I'm not uptight," he laughed as he led them to the kitchen to throw his bottle away.

"Maybe uptight isn't the best word," Maya corrected. "I just like it better when you're real with me and this is when you're the most you." Lucas gave her another serious look, but she heard the song playing in the other room and her face lit up before he could say anything else. "Let's dance!"

She dragged him behind her as she made her way to the makeshift dance floor in Missy's living room where a stereo was blasting some top 40's song that had been stuck in her head for days. There were lots of sweaty teenagers crammed in the tiny space, but she didn't mind when her hips started moving to the music. She looked up to see Lucas staring at her with something like admiration in his gaze, but he was standing brick still.

"Come on, Lucas!" She encouraged, grabbing his hand and attempting to sway him. "Dance with me!"

Something in his mind seemed to click and he threw his head back in mock frustration, but the smile on his face gave him away. "So needy," she heard him groan. He started to get into the song and she laughed at the situation. 

The song changed along with the beat and Maya's body seemed to automatically move to the rhythm as she turned around and pressed herself against Lucas. He went still for a moment, unsure of what was happening and what to do, so she let her body melt further into his. He had another moment of realization and his hands found her hips as they swayed to the music together. They had never danced like this together and Maya wasn't sure why not when she realized how much fun she was having. She felt his hands gripping her waist and pulling her tighter against him which was all the encouragement she needed to grind against him harder. She heard him hiss sharply and smirked to herself that she had earned a reaction from him. Her head fell back against his chest as she worked her hips with his to the song and she felt his hands wander to the bare skin of her hips under her shorts. He leaned down and kissed her neck hungrily as she leaned up to give him more access. It wasn't long before she turned around and pulled his lips to hers. He tasted like beer, but also with a hint of mint that she knew must be left from the gum he was always chewing. His hands found their way to her ass and she tangled one hand in his hair. It could have been seconds or maybe hours that they stayed there making out before he broke away with eyes so dark she hardly recognized them.

"I want you," he growled before attaching his lips to her neck again and making his way down to her collarbone.

She gasped as he tore her skin before licking over it to ease the sting. "Let's go."

He pulled away to look at her again, as if to confirm she was serious. When she bit her lip in response, he let out a low growl and took her hand to lead her away from the dance floor. He started towards the front door, but Maya yanked him back before pointing to the stairs that led to Missy's guest bedroom. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, so she took the opportunity to tug him behind her up the stairs. They hadn't even made it through the door before their lips found each other's again. The kisses were hungry and desperate much like they were. He followed behind her into the room, shutting the door behind them and pinning Maya to it. He stood back and looked at her for a moment, taking her disheveled appearance in with satisfaction.

"God you're beautiful," he breathed in admiration.

She felt her cheeks heat up, but she blamed it on the heat she felt. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Happily," he smirked before he found his way back to her mouth. He had both of her hands in his and she was stood with her back against the door. He slowly lifted both of her arms above her head and transferred her wrists into one of his large hands. His other hand traced her body from her finger tips, slowly down to her waist as they continued to kiss. He seemed to be trying to slow things down, but Maya was getting impatient. His free hand was toying with the bottom of her shirt as if to stall. Out of desperation, she bit down gently on his bottom lip and earned a throaty growl from him. His hand was quick to lift her shirt and he was forced to release her as he pulled it over her head quickly. She took the opportunity to push his shoulders back and lead him to the bed. His knees hit the mattress and he was forced to sit, Maya crawling onto his lap close behind. She smirked at his hot gaze and yanked his shirt off, discarding it carelessly behind her. The music from downstairs wasn't quite drowned out by the walls, so she began to move her hips to the distant melody against his again.

"You're killing me," he groaned, his voice much deeper than she had ever heard it. This encouraged her even more, earning another growl from him. "Maya, you have to slow down."

"No I don't," she hummed as she grabbed his neck and led his lips back to hers.

He responded quickly, but broke away almost as fast. "You're drunk, Maya."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, so? I'm drunk and I'm horny and I want you. Do you want me or not?"

"Of course I fucking want you," he responded immediately without hesitation.

"I think you mean you want to fuck me," she smirked as she toyed with his belt.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at him and realized that he was genuinely concerned and every moment she had ever shared with him came rushing through her mind at once. This was the boy from the subway, the boy she stepped back from, the boy she watched stupid rom coms with just to make fun of them, the boy she called her best friend, and the boy she was about to have sex with. In answer to his question, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra smoothly. His eyes took her in with more admiration than she had ever seen and she couldn't help but feel shy all of a sudden. Normally, Maya was the most confident girl Lucas knew, but here she was giving her entire self to him and showing him her vulnerability.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, but this time it was slow and held something that Maya had never experienced in a kiss before. He poured every feeling he had for her into that kiss and she knew it as she finally managed to undo his belt and the button of his jeans. 

**************************

"What's a pretty girl like Maya Hart doing sitting by herself?"

Maya tore her gaze away from the disaster of a drinking game going on in Billy's kitchen and looked up to see a boy she vaguely recognized taking her in. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The boy looked like he was a sophomore and Maya knew she recognized him from something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm Kyle Harrison. I play soccer and baseball for AAHS."

Baseball! Maya recognized him from when she had gone to see Lucas play last year, but she was pretty sure this kid hadn't seen a single pitch in the game she went to. "Right, I knew I had seen you before."

"Why don't I grab you a drink?" He suggested, nodding to the kitchen where the alcohol was.

Maya scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks. Not drinking tonight."

Kyle laughed. "I hear you're a pretty great drinker. What's one beer gonna do?"

"She said she's not drinking." Maya turned around to see Lucas glaring at the sophomore, clearly intimidating the smaller boy.

"I was just offering her a drink man," Kyle bravely challenged.

"And she said no. Now leave." Lucas's voice was ice cold and she could smell the alcohol on his breath all the way from where she stood so she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Chill out, Friar. Come off it, would you?"

In once swift movement, Lucas had the younger boy pinned against the wall and his forearm against his neck to choke him. "I said to get out of here."

"Lucas, stop!" Maya yelled, drawing even more attention to the scene. "Let him go!"

Lucas's head turned slightly to look at her and his eyes were unrecognizable until he met her gaze and they softened slightly. He released the boy quickly and stepped back, still visibly pissed off.

"Psycho," Kyle mumbled as he clutched his neck where Lucas's elbow had been only moment before. He had almost gotten out of it, too. 

There was a loud crack as Lucas's fist hit Kyle's face and the shouts followed milliseconds after. Maya screamed Lucas's name and grabbed his other arm as quick as possible to pull him away. He followed without a fight and she led him away from the scene and outside as quickly as possible. She knew it was only a matter of time before the cops were called if he stayed so she had to get him out of there. She texted Farkle to apologize for leaving him and Riley, but she had to get him out of there before he did something else stupid and she knew the other two would be able to find another ride. When they reached Farkle's car, he got in the front seat without a fight and she let out a sigh of relief. She pulled away from Billy's house and started driving no where in particular.

"What the fuck was that?" She finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "I had everything under control so why did you do that?"

"I was mad."

"Well no shit you were mad," she yelled. "You haven't done that in years, Lucas, why did you punch him?"

"I told you," he yelled back. "I was pissed off!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around punching people! You might have broken the poor kid's nose!"

"Why do you care?" He snapped back at her. His eyes hadn't returned to normal and he was still clearly pissed off, but not nearly as much as he had been back there.

She looked over at him to see that he was holding the hand he had punched with delicately and she noticed his bleeding knuckles. "We need to get some ice on that. And you should drink some water. You smell like tequila."

"It's vodka," he mumbled. "I drank vodka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wouldn't call this smut but this is the first time I've written anything close to it so it was definitely weird for me. I also just wanted to clarify that the stuff at Missy's party was a flashback in case anyone was confused. Please let me know what you guys think so far bc I love reading your comments (like seriously it makes my day)


	9. Nine

"You can't go home like this or your mom will put you in the shed," Maya pointed out when she returned to the car. They had found a gas station that was still open and she had gone in to get Lucas some water and ice for his hand.

"I know." He accepted the bag of ice, but winced in pain when it touched his bloodied knuckles. "You should have left me there."

Maya scoffed. "Yeah sure, then you could have beaten Kyle to a pulp and gotten expelled for the second time in your life. That would have been much better." She looked over at him and saw he was refusing to meet her gaze. "Why are you so angry again? I thought you had worked all of this out."

He let out something almost like a laugh and took a big gulp of water before answering. "I don't think we should have this conversation while I'm drunk. I'm still pissed off and I don't want to do something I'm gonna regret in the morning."

She sighed, knowing he was probably right, and put the car in drive. "Fine, you can sleep at my house tonight."

"That's probably not-"

"Just shut up and drink your water. I'm not bringing you home for you to get in trouble with your mother and I'm sure as hell not bringing you anywhere near that party again so you're going to sleep at my house and we will talk in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," he mocked with an eye roll. 

**************************

"Where is your mom?" Lucas asked as they entered Maya's dark apartment. 

"She and Shawn went upstate for the weekend. Here's another water."

He caught it right before it smacked him in the face, proving his reaction time was still affected by the alcohol. "Why didn't you go with them? You love it up there."

She shrugged as she dished out some of her favorite chocolate chip ice cream into a bowl for herself. "I wanted to go to the game tonight instead."

"But you hate football."

"True, but I don't hate you." She sighed when the silence lasted long enough to be considered awkward and turned around to face him. "There is a pair of your sweatpants in my bottom drawer for you to change into. We really need to talk in the morning though, alright?"

He nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be an idiot," she rolled her eyes and turned back around to her ice cream. "You'll sleep in my bed like you always do."

"I don't think that that's-"

"Lucas, I really don't have the energy to fight right now."

He opened his mouth to continue arguing, but when he saw her slumped shoulders he stopped himself. "Alright. Goodnight, then."

She waited until his footsteps faded down the hall to let out an exhausted sigh. She hated how awkward things had become between them and she hated thinking about the conversation she would have to have with him in the morning. How was she supposed to tell him that the baby was his? She knew that Farkle was right, she had to tell him. He deserved to know and she had been selfishly keeping it from him for long enough. But what would this mean for their friendship? The car ride to her house had been full of tension and awkwardness. He had already assumed she had slept with multiple people, so what if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was using him?

The sound of retching broke her out of her thoughts and she ran to the bathroom to find Lucas hugging the toilet. "Are you okay?"

He waved a hand as he continued to violently empty his stomach. "You don't..... Need to see this," he managed in between waves. 

"Oh please," she scoffed as she approached him to rub his bare back. "I'm a pro at this by now."

He continued vomiting for a few more minutes before collapsing on to the carpet, barely missing the hard tiled floor. He managed a weak smile when Maya laid a wet washcloth on his forehead. "Thanks, you didn't need to do that."

"Honestly I'm surprised you made it that long without puking," she laughed. "Do you feel any better now?"

He nodded and drank some of the water she had brought him. "I think all the vodka is out of my system now. That stuff still fucks me up."

She chewed the inside of her lip, debating whether or not to ask the question, but curiosity won out. "I thought you hated vodka after you had too many of my lemonades last year."

"I do. But it's your favorite drink."

"So?"

"Never mind," he sighed as he stood up. "We should both get some sleep."

**************************

The next morning, Maya woke up to her stomach growling from the smell of homemade pancakes and bacon. She looked to where Lucas had occupied her bed the night before and found him missing, presumably in the kitchen. She smiled as she remembered all of their sleepovers that had gone much like this, glad that they still had some sort of normalcy to their strained relationship. She reached for her phone on her bedside table and saw she had a text.

To: Maya  
From: Farkle

Riley and I got a ride home from Zay so don't worry. You can keep the car til tomorrow if you need it.

Maya sent back a quick thank you and headed for the kitchen. She found Lucas listening to some country song, singing along and dancing horribly. He was using the spatula as a microphone and Maya couldn't stifle her laugh. He turned around quickly, his cheeks the slightest shade of red.

"Good morning," she laughed as she bit into a stolen piece of bacon. 

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

She shook her head and sat down at the table. "You seem awfully chipper for someone who should have a hangover."

He chuckled softly and returned to his pancakes. "I'm blessed, what can I say?"

"Whatever," she huffed. "Are those almost done? I'm starving."

"Lucky for you, they are." He took the last giant pancake out of the frying pan and put it on a plate. "This one is for you." She smiled as he brought it over to her and set it down in front of her. She was about to dig in, but he stopped her. "Wait! Read what it says first."

Her smile fell quickly and she looked down to see he had written something out with the mini chocolate chips inside of the pancake. "You're sorry?"

He nodded with his head hung in shame. "For a lot of things, actually. Mainly for the way I've been acting towards you lately though. I've been a dick and I know you must be stressed out with your, well, you know. Anyways, you didn't need to be dealing with me being a dick on top of that stress and I was totally being an ass. Also, I had no right to say what I did about-"

"Lucas," she tried to cut him off.

"No, let me finish!" He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I practiced this all morning, don't ruin it now. Where was I? Oh, yeah. I had no right to say what I did about if you knew who the dad was or not. I was hurt, but that's no excuse. I know things have been weird between us since Missy's party, but I need you in my life Maya and I really want to be there for you. I- wait are you crying?"

Maya wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I do that a lot lately."

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she laughed. "You're saying all of the right things."

"Then why are you crying?" The confused look on his face made her laugh. "Is this the whole 'crazy hormones' thing?"

"Probably. It just means a lot to hear you saying all of this, but I really need to tell you something and I'm terrified to do it."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands in his, being extra cautious of his bruised knuckles. "You're my best friend Maya, you don't need to be scared to tell me anything. I'm here for you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Here goes nothing. 

"It's your baby, Lucas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!! In case you guys hadn't noticed I really like to leave you on cliff hangers lol ;) so I'm moving in to school this weekend which means I might not have as much time to update so I figured I would just warn you guys now. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and make sure to let me know what you think in the comments because I seriously love to read all of them :)


	10. Ten

"Wait, what?"

Maya took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in the eyes. "I'm carrying your baby Lucas. You are the father."

His face was still, emotionless, as he pulled the chair beside her out to sit down on. "You mean, I'm going to be a dad?"

"That's kind of what 'you're going to be a father' means, yeah," Maya rolled her eyes. She knew this was a lot to take in, but she couldn't resist taunting him. 

"You knew it was mine? This whole time?" He looked up at her and she expected his gaze to be accusatory, but it wasn't. He almost looked apologetic. 

"Yeah," she nodded, breaking their eye contact. "As soon as the test said positive I knew it was yours. I was never with anyone else after that night."

"The night at Missy's," he confirmed. "I thought we had been careful. I thought we used protection."

Maya snorted. "The baby growing inside of me would say otherwise."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hands in his, causing her to flinch before relaxing at his touch. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew it was mine even when I was an absolute cock to you, but you didn't tell me."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I didn't want to ruin your life. You've always had such big plans, Lucas. You were going places! I didn't want to hold you back from that."

Lucas slid out of the chair and got on his knees in front of her, still clutching her hands in his. This was the first emotion he had shown since she told him it was his baby and it was honestly kind of shocking to see him this way. "Maya Hart, you are not ruining my life. This baby is not ruining my life. I don't want you to ever think that either one of you means less than the world to me, do you understand?"

She felt the tears fall from her cheek before she knew she was crying again. "You don't have to do this, you know? I can do it on my own."

He shook his head furiously and reached up to wipe a tear off of her cheek. "You've done more than enough on your own as it is. I'm going to be there as a father for this child and I'm going to be there for you, no matter what. My only regret is not knowing sooner."

"Why do you have to be such a good guy?" Maya sniffled. "You were supposed to run screaming the other way. That's what most high school guys would have done!"

"You should know by now I'm not most guys," he laughed.

They stared at each other for a few moments, possibly even minutes, before Maya finally decided to say it. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I am absolutely terrified."

"Me too."

"Can we really do this?"

"Of course we can."

**************************

"The doorbell just rang, the pizza is here," Maya nudged Lucas who was asleep with his head on her stomach. The two had decided to spend the day finishing watching The Notebook since they had failed the last time they had tried.

"Can't you get it," Lucas mumbled, still half asleep.

"First of all, you're on top of me. Second of all, no."

"You're going to be much more annoying when you get bigger, aren't you?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could swallow them up again. "Kidding! I'll get the pizza!"

"You're damn right you will," she scoffed, kicking his butt as he scurried away to answer the door.

He had taken the news of the baby being his much better than she had expected, but then again it was Lucas. He was meant to be living in a time of chivalry and duty, not this modern, fucked up world she belonged to. They had spent the day talking about her pregnancy and all of the things he had missed. She told him about the galloping-horses heartbeat and how she liked to call the little thing Peanut. He asked to see the ultrasound picture again and even asked if she would let him go to her next appointment on Wednesday afternoon. He was going to miss practice for it, but he assured her it was alright. 

The one thing that both of them seemed to be avoiding was talking about what they were. Sure, Maya was having Lucas's baby, but that was all, right? That didn't mean that they were dating, just that they were going to both be the parent of a child together. They were friends, best friends even, but they had only ever kissed each other on two separate occasions. The first time had been a dare their freshman year of high school, and the second was the night of the conception of their child. That didn't make them lovers. 

"One large pepperoni pizza," Lucas boomed in a horrible Italian accent as he reentered the room with the pizza box and plates in hand.

"All these years and you still suck at that," she teased, grabbing the box from him and taking a slice.

"Slow down there champ," he laughed. "It's not going anywhere."

"Listen, I'm eating for two now and this baby definitely has your appetite."

"Hey, the little guy has to grow up strong if he's gonna be an athlete like his daddy!"

Maya smirked through a mouthful of greasy pizza. "What makes you so sure it's gonna be a boy?"

Lucas shrugged and took a casual bite of his slice. "Call it a hunch."

"Well I say Peanut is a little girl."

Lucas put his slice down on his plate and smiled. "Whatever Peanut is, as long as they're happy, healthy, and half as good looking as you I'll be happy."

Maya blushed. "Stop being such a sap, Friar."

**************************

"My mom and Shawn are almost back," Maya called to Riley who was sitting in her bedroom on Sunday afternoon.

"Have you told them yet?" Riley asked as Maya plopped on to her bed with a bowl of popcorn for their Friends marathon.

"About Peanut? Are you insane?"

Riley shrugged as she threw a handful of kernels into her mouth. "They're gonna find out sooner or later. And wouldn't it be a giant weight off of your shoulders?"

"You want me to tell my mother, the poster child for teen pregnancy, that I made the same mistake as her that she has been warning me of since before I was born?"

"Good point," Riley hummed. "Keep it secret for as long as you can."

"Besides, Shawn would castrate Lucas if he ever found out."

"Wait, what?"

"I said-"

"You said Lucas."

Shit.

"No, I just-"

"Lucas Friar is your baby daddy?"

"Riles, it's not-"

"LUCAS FRIAR IS YOUR BABY DADDY!" Riley yelled loudly in complete disbelief

And just then, the front door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I know I suck. I'm so sorry that this has taken forever, but I've been settling back into college and it's been hella stressful to say the least. Even now I should be studying for a psychology exam and not working on this, but I felt bad that it had been so long and I missed LUCAYA so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update asap!


	11. Eleven

The room was silent for a beat, then two, then three as the two girls waited for the storm that was Katy Hunter to enter Maya's bedroom in a fit of pure rage after hearing Riley's outburst. Riley's hands had shot up to cover her mouth when the two had heard the door and they were still sitting frozen, eyes locked in a gaze of panic.

Knock. Knock.

Maya's heart sank. She honestly didn't think she could move to open the door to face this. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"No," a low voice sighed on the other side of the door. "She's still unpacking the car, lucky for you."

"Fuck," Maya groaned under her breath. She was now wishing it had been her mother on the other side of the door. "Come in, Shawn."

Her bedroom door opened slowly to reveal her worst nightmare; Shawn staring at her in disappointment. "I think you should head home now, Riley."

Riley nodded, jumping up to gather her things clumsily. "Yeah, I was just leaving anyways actually! I'll see you tomorrow, okay Peaches?"

Maya met her apologetic brown eyes and gave her best reassuring smile in response. "Of course, Riles. See you tomorrow."

Once Riley had practically ran out of the apartment, all that was left was a heavy silence and Shawn's disappointment to suffocate her in the small room. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, showing that he was waiting for an explanation.

"How was upstate?" She tried, feigning innocence.

"You have about a solid minute and a half until your mother walks in that front door and you have to explain what I just overheard. Do you really want to waste it asking how our weekend was?" His tone was calm which was even more terrifying than if he had been yelling at her.

"Look, I was going to tell you guys! I wanted to tell you guys as soon as I found out, but I was terrified! I wasn't even sure what I was going to do yet to be honest! I promise I will tell her, just let me figure out how!"

He stared at her pleading expression for a moment or two before shaking his head adamantly. "Either you tell her or I do, and we both know that I mean it."

Her jaw dropped and she felt her eyes well up with tears. "Shawn, please. I promise I will tell her everything, I just need time!"

"You've made your bed Maya," he sighed. "It's time to lie in it."

She watched him leave her room and felt her heart sink. He was right, she did know that he meant it. Why was he doing this? Shawn was normally the most laid back stepdad a girl could ask for, but here he was forcing her to tell her mother that she had made the one mistake in life she had always promised she wouldn't. He didn't understand how much this would kill Katy. He didn't understand what a strain this would put on their relationship. He just straight up didn't understand!

"I'm home, babygirl!" Katy's voice called cheerfully from the front door. "Come tell me about your weekend."

"I'll be right there," Maya called back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. This was the last person she needed to tell about Peanut and arguably one of the most important. She didn't think she could do this, but she knew she had to. Grudgingly, she stood up and made her way into the living room to greet her mother.

"There you are," Katy beamed from the kitchen where it looked like she was filling a pan of water for dinner. "Shawn said there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

Maya shot a glance at Shawn who was sitting on the couch giving her a very solemn stare in return. It was obvious he hadn't told her anything yet and she was thankful for that. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Are you alright? You're looking pretty pale. Are you feeling sick again sweetie?"

"No," Maya lied. "That's actually part of what I need to talk to you about though. Can you come sit down?"

Katy paused, shooting Shawn a questioning look, before nodding and joining the two of them in the living room. She sat next to Shawn on the couch and waited while Maya sat in the chair across from them, pulling her knees to her chest. "Go ahead, we are listening."

Maya took a deep breath and tried to think of where to begin. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and tried desperately to fight them off. "I'm really sorry, mom. I screwed up big time."

Katy's worried face frowned and she grabbed Shawn's knee to brace for whatever it was her daughter had done. "What did you do, Maya?"

"We didn't mean to, it just happened!" Maya's voice shook. "We were drunk and it was the last night of summer vacation and I didn't think anything like this would happen! I never meant for this to happen mom, you have to believe me."

"What happened Maya?"

A sob shook through her body and she hugged her knees tightly. "I'm pregnant mom. I made the same stupid mistake you've been warning me about forever. I fucked up big time."

She saw Katy's hand tighten around Shawn's knee and another sob racked through her chest. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I weren't," Maya tried to wipe her eyes, but it was useless as the tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "I've been to the doctor and everything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Maya looked at her mother and saw a wide range of emotions. "I was trying to figure out how. I never wanted to let you down like this, mom. I'm so sorry."

Katy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, Shawn rubbing her shoulders in support as she did so. "This happened on the last night of summer you said?"

Maya sniffled and nodded. "It was at Missy's party."

"I'm obviously extremely disappointed in you, Maya. I've warned you of this since it happened to me," Katy sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. "I've taught you better than this."

"I know," Maya choked out. "I was an idiot and it was a stupid mistake, but I've been trying to deal with it on my own."

Katy raised her head and looked at her broken daughter sitting across from her with a mix of emotions in her eyes. "Maya, you don't need to do this on your own. The only person I had when I found out about you was myself and I will never let you go through what I did, do you understand? When I decided to keep you, I swore that my daughter would have a better life than I did and I'll be damned if you have to go through this alone like I did. Of course I'm upset and of course I'm disappointed in you because I have always wanted better for you. I've spent my entire life trying to make a better one for you, Maya. Since the minute I found out about you, everything I've done has been for you."

"And now I've screwed it all up," Maya sobbed. "You tried to give me a better life and all I did was spit back in your face. You tried to make sure I didn't make the same mistake that you did and I still fucked up. You made a mistake by having me and you tried to make up for it by giving me everything you could but I ruined it all."

"Hold on there," Shawn finally spoke up. "Now I know I'm not your real father, but I also know how much your mother loves you. Sure, you were an accident, but not all accidents are mistakes."

"He's right," Katy wiped the tears from her own eyes. "My mother tried to get me to abort you or at least give you up for adoption, but the minute I heard your heartbeat I knew you were exactly what I was missing in my life. I don't regret having you, Maya, and I hope you don't regret having this baby either."

Maya felt a strange swelling in her chest at this and tried to stop the hiccups that had started from her sobbing. "I fell in love with Peanut as soon as I heard her heartbeat, too. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I know that it's going to be nearly impossible, but I want to be there for Peanut the way that you have always been there for me, mom."

"And I will still be there for you," Katy gave a loving smile. "I don't have to tell you how hard this will be because you grew up knowing, but I also don't want you to ever think that you are alone. You have me and Shawn here for you, and for Peanut." She laughed a little at the nickname and Maya couldn't help but beam back. "Do I even have to ask who the father is?"

"Oh that reminds me," Shawn patted Katy's knee and stood up from the couch to get his keys. "I have a Friar to castrate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter without a cliff hanger! 
> 
> I'm sorry this has taken so long again, but school has been kicking my ass as usual so I haven't had much time to think about this. I'm beyond grateful for all of you that have been sticking with me despite my awful irregular updates and I can not thank you guys enough. I hope that this story is worth the wait for you guys because I love writing it and it seems like you guys enjoy reading it (????)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I'm interested to see what you guys think is going to happen in the future for our fav teen parents now that everyone knows about Peanut ;)
> 
> I love you all more than words can express xx


	12. Twelve

"Why the hell didn't you call me after you talked to them?"

"It's nice to see you too Riley," Maya rolled her eyes and shut her book.

"Maya, I am so so so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for them to hear and I feel awful!"

"About what?" Farkle asked, dropping his bag on the table and sitting across from Maya.

"We can start calling Riles here blabineaux 2.0," Maya teased. "She figured out who Peanut's dad is and just so happened to scream it right as Shawn walked in from their trip upstate."

"Wait, does Farkle know who the baby daddy is?" Riley rose an accusing brow.

Maya shushed her quickly. "It's bad enough you let it slip to my parents, but I'm definitely not ready for the entire school to know Riles."

"And yes," Farkle sighed. "I do know who it is. I made her tell me when she took the test."

"Oh." Riley sounded dejected and Maya wanted to kick Farkle for saying that he had known so early. "Well tell me all about what happened after I left. How did they take it? Shawn seemed pretty pissed off."

"He tried to hunt Lucas down," Maya laughed. "My mom and I both had to wrestle him back into the apartment to make sure he didn't kill him."

"Are you sure he still hasn't? I haven't seen Lucas this morning." Farkle looked around the lunch room, scanning again to see if he had just missed him.

Maya shook her head. "The football team had an early morning workout so we won't see him until History. Well, I'll see him in English first, but you guys won't see him until History."

"So now that he knows that he's the dad," Riley whispered this time. "Does this mean you two are dating?"

Maya felt her heart sink. She knew that this question would be coming sooner or later, but that didn't mean she was any more prepared to answer it. "No, we aren't dating. But he is coming with me to the next doctor's appointment on Wednesday. He said he wants to be their for both of us and I know that he means it."

"Doesn't the team usually practice on Wednesday afternoons?" Farkle asked. "What is he going to tell Coach?"

She hadn't thought of that. "Shit, I forgot he had practice. I'll have to talk to him about that. I don't want him to have to miss practice, but I was also really excited for him to hear Peanut for the first time."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Riley assured as the bell signaling first period rang. "Let me know how things go, alright?"

Maya nodded and headed for first period with a lot less enthusiasm than she had first walked into school with.

**************************

"Alright class," Mrs. Green yelled over the multiple conversations taking place in her classroom. "Today I want you to break into your groups and come up with a final idea for what your course project will be. By the end of the period, I want a piece of paper with the names of your group members and your final concept for your project."

Maya turned to her left see that Lucas was already grinning at her from a few rows over. They hadn't talked about this project since that day in Topanga's and she honestly had no idea what they were going to do for it.

"Break up into your groups now and remember that this project is a way to reflect on your senior year and should help you see how much you have grown over the course of this year."

Lucas had already picked his bag up and was moving to the desk next to Maya's before Mrs. Green had finished speaking. "Hey there."

"Hi," Maya smiled. She tried very hard to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the way he was grinning at her. "How was practice this morning?"

"Dodging defenders is a lot easier than dodging Shawn would have been, that's for sure," he laughed. She had called to tell him everything that had happened with her mom and Shawn as soon as they had managed to wrangle him back into the apartment and convince him to spare Lucas's baby-making-parts. "I told my mom about Peanut this morning before football."

"Wait, you did?" Maya asked a bit louder than she had meant to. "I would have been there with you, you know. You didn't have to do that by yourself."

He shrugged and twirled his pencil in his fingers the way he always did when he was slightly nervous. "I felt like I should do it alone since you had to tell your mom alone. It seemed fair."

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his fidgeting one. "I would have been there with you. How did she take it? I mean, you're here and not in the shed so that has to mean something."

He stared at her hand on his for a moment before nodding. "She told me she was disappointed in me and that she had raised me better than this. I think I really broke her heart with this, but she told me she still loves me."

"Of course she still loves you," Maya smiled sympathetically. She squeezed his hand supportively.

He looked at their hands again before meeting her eyes with a look full of emotions Maya found herself questioning before she remembered where they were. He seemed to realize the same time she did and cleared his throat, pulling his hand away to cough into it. "She said she wants a picture when we go on Wednesday."

"About that," Maya trailed off. "Don't you have football practice?"

He gave her a blank stare. "Yeah, but I'm gonna skip it."

She let out a deep sigh. "You can't just skip practice, Lucas. Your team is counting on you to be your best."

He narrowed his eyes as if questioning if this conversation was really happening right now. "Yeah, but you and Peanut are also counting on me and you two are much more important than my high school football team."

Maya felt the butterflies again, but pushed them away quickly. "You can't just bail on a commitment you made because of us Lucas, I won't let you do that."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't making me then," Lucas huffed. "I told you I was coming to this appointment Maya and I will be there, alright? You are much more important than football and this is going to be my first time seeing Peanut. I've been looking forward to this since you told me about it and I don't want to fight about this anymore, got it?"

Maya sighed, but she knew he has made up his mind and there was no changing it. "Fine. Let's decide what we are doing for this stupid project then. I hope you have a brilliant idea because I've got nothing."

"Now that you mention it," his smile returned, this time more of a cheeky smirk. "I think I've got a pretty damn good idea for this project."

"Care to share?"

He turned to face her completely and his face took on a serious look that he hardly ever used with her. "This project is supposed to be about us transitioning into adulthood, right? No one here is doing that as drastically as we are." This earned a scoff from Maya, but he ignored it and continued his pitch. "We are supposed to show how we grow as people and I thought what better way to do that than to keep a video diary?"

"Like from Good Luck Charlie?" Maya questioned.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes, like from Good Luck Charlie. I was thinking we could record all of these big moments throughout the pregnancy and the year and we will see how we grow as people, but also how Peanut grows until he's here. And then someday we can show Peanut the video too."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Maya smiled. "We can record some of the doctor's appointments and later on when we see her moving or kicking. It will show our psychological growth as well as Peanut's physical growth. You may have actually had a good idea for once, Huckleberry!"

"The only thing is," he frowned. "We have to write this all down."

"And that would mean Mrs. Green knowing," Maya finished. "Honestly, I don't mind if you don't."

"Are you sure?" He asked patiently.

"Everyone is going to figure it out eventually," she reasoned. "We might as well let her know now and get a good project out of it."

"Touché."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)
> 
> I love you all so so so much xx


	13. Thirteen

"Thanks again Farks for letting us borrow your camera for this," Maya beamed as she received the camera from Farkle.

"I don't mind as long as it comes back in one piece," Farkle smirked. "Are you excited?"

Lucas gave a tight smile in response and nodded. "I think I'm more nervous than anything right now to be honest. This is going to make it real, you know?"

Maya grabbed his hand reassuringly and squeezed it in her own. "I know exactly what you mean. You still have time to run to practice if you want to change your mind."

His hesitation about the appointment disappeared quickly and he stood up from leaning against the lockers confidently. "No way in hell. I told you that I'm going to be there for you and I mean it. I want to be there for you. I missed the first time you got to see Peanut and hear his heartbeat and I don't want to miss anything else ever again. I'm in this 100% alright?"

Maya looked at him with adoration, but she couldn't help it. He was saying all of the right things, but she knew that he really meant it and that's what mattered. Lucas was going to be there for them through thick and thin. 

Riley cleared her throat awkwardly, effectively ruining the moment. "Speaking of the first appointment, I actually have a video from it."

"Wait what," Maya asked, completely confused. "When did you take a video?"

Riley blushed and pulled out her phone to bring up the video on it. "When Dr. Martinez did the ultrasound I felt like that was a moment you would want to remember. I recorded your reaction to seeing Peanut and hearing her heartbeat so you could look back on it. I was going to keep it a secret until your baby shower when we throw it, but since you're doing the English project now and taking more videos I figured you should have the first one too."

Maya grabbed the phone and hit play on the short video. Every emotion she felt in that moment came rushing back at once as she saw her past self look at the screen with tears in her eyes. Lucas was watching over her shoulder and she smiled up at him when the video was over. "I told you I was a mess that day."

He had a look of pure awe on his face and she couldn't help the goofy grin on her face. "Will we get to see and hear that again today?"

She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they do ultrasounds at every appointment, but if they don't I will ask so that you can have that experience too."

"Speaking of today's appointment," Farkle interrupted. "You guys are going to be late if you don't get going."

"You're right," Maya sighed as she handed the phone back to Riley. She turned back around and gave Lucas a nervous smile. "Ready to go?"

He returned the smile with as much confidence as he could and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**************************

The drive to the doctor's office was short and both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Maya knew that Lucas would be there for her, but she also knew that he had other responsibilities. Homecoming was a week from Friday and here he was with her instead of at practice with the team. She knew it was his decision to be there with her, but that didn't mean that she felt any less guilty about it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as they were stopped at a red light.

She gave a weak smile in return and shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just nervous I guess."

He let out a deep breath as the light turned green and continued driving. "I'm really glad you said that because I'm terrified."

"It means a lot to me that you're coming with me Lucas," she smiled, resting a hand on his leg.

He stiffened at her touch, but ultimately relaxed and returned her smile. "I want to be there for you. Both of you. I want to be better than both of our dads were, you know?"

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "You're going to be a much better father to this baby than either of our dads were to us without even trying because that's just who you are. Peanut is lucky to have you Lucas."

"Peanut is lucky to have you too, you know," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they pulled into the parking garage. "You're going to make a great mother, Maya."

She felt her eyes heat up with tears at the compliment and cursed the damn hormones making her so overly emotional. "I'm going to try my best."

**************************

"Hello again Maya," Dr. Martinez greeted as she entered the exam room. "And who is this you have with you today?"

"Lucas Friar," he introduced himself, shaking her hand politely. "I'm Peanut's father."

Maya was impressed by the way he said it with pride in his voice and was slightly ashamed she had been so embarrassed her first time here. She mentally apologized to Peanut for ever resenting and being ashamed of the little thing and promised she would do better.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas," Dr. Martinez smiled warmly. "So Maya, how have you been since our last visit?"

"I've still been having pretty bad morning sickness, but it's not nearly as severe as the beginning. I'm also tired all the time which sucks."

"She almost fell asleep in class yesterday," Lucas chimed in.

"That's good to know." Dr. Martinez was typing up everything Lucas and Maya were saying while nodding along with a look of concentration on her face. "Have you started to notice any weight gain yet?"

Maya sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't say that it's super noticeable yet, but my jeans are definitely getting tight and hard to fit into."

Dr. Martinez recorded this in her notes before standing up and making her way to stand beside Maya. "This is all good to hear. I'm estimating that you are about 11-12 weeks pregnant now which means that all of these symptoms are perfectly normal and healthy. Have you been taking the vitamins I gave you last time you were here?"

"Yes, I take them everyday," Maya confirmed.

"And how about the food list I gave you? Have you been avoiding the bad ones?"

"Yes," she confirmed again.

"Good to hear. How is school going? Are you managing to avoid major stress?"

"I'm not too stressed out with school," Maya trailed off. "Telling my parents and Lucas were both huge stressors though. Now that those are out of the way I'm a lot more relaxed."

"And sleep?"

Lucas laughed a little earning a glare from Maya. "I've been sleeping a lot because of how exhausted I am. It feels like Peanut is draining the life out of me sometimes."

"Well remember, you are growing a baby in there," Dr. Martinez laughed good heartedly. "Let's get your blood pressure and all of the boring things out of the way before we pull up an ultrasound, alright?"

"Dr. Martinez, would you mind if we set up a camera?" Lucas asked. "We have this school project and we want to capture all of these important moments."

Dr. Martinez smiled in return. "That's a pretty neat idea. I don't mind at all. Why don't you set the camera on that shelf over there so that you can get a good view."

Lucas nodded and went to work setting up the camera while they did Maya's vitals and took some blood for more testing. "Thank you." Once he finally had a good angle that showed just enough, but not too much, he pressed record and went back to his seat.

"Alright Maya I'm going to ask you to do the same thing we did last time and lift your shirt and unbutton those jeans." Dr. Martinez waited while Maya followed her instructions. "Remember, this gel is pretty cold."

Maya looked over to Lucas and saw the fear in his eyes. "Ready to see Peanut?"

He nodded and took her hand in his as he stared at the screen waiting. "I'm ready."

Dr. Martinez used the tool to find the baby and Maya felt her eyes fill with tears again when she saw the screen. She looked over at Lucas who had a look of pure awe on his face and a tear rolling down his cheek. That was all it took for Maya to lose it and the tears started streaming down her cheeks as the two of them looked at the life they had created. The two teenagers watched the screen as Dr. Martinez moved the tool around to show new angles.

"Look at him," Lucas laughed through his happy tears as the blob on the screen moved. "He's trying to wave at us!"

"What an attention whore," Maya sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Your babies are looking perfectly healthy," Dr. Martinez smiled tightly at the two.

"Wait," Maya sniffled again and tore her gaze away from the screen. "Babies? As in more than one?"

Dr. Martinez nodded and moved closer to the screen to point to it. "This right here is Baby A, but that darker section in the back that waved at you is actually another baby. That is Baby B hiding behind Baby A which is why we didn't pick up that there were more than one in the first ultrasound."

"You mean to tell me that we are having twins," Maya asked shakily.

"Yes," Dr. Martinez confirmed. "Maya, Lucas, you are going to be having twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN......
> 
> I hate finals and school and I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this but I seriously appreciate the fact that you guys are still loving this story as much as I am and supporting it despite how awful I am at updating it. I love you all and please let me know what you guys think so far in the comments :)


	14. Fourteen

"Would you say something Maya?" Lucas pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time since they made it to his car. "Say anything at all! I can't take this silence anymore."

Maya took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "I'm not ready for this."

Lucas turned in the driver's seat and took her hand in his. "We can do this, we just-"

"No Lucas," she snapped. "This whole thing was terrifying enough when it was just going to be one baby, but two? How the hell are we supposed to make that work? How could we possibly take care of two babies when we can barely take care of ourselves?"

He was quiet for a moment before pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. "You're right, this is fucking terrifying and I don't know how we are going to manage it, but I know that I want to and I want to do this together."

Maya removed her hand from covering her eyes and saw that they were driving the opposite direction of her house. "Where are we going?"

"To talk," he answered vaguely.

She decided it wasn't worth the effort to figure out where they were going and looked back down at the picture in her lap. Twins. They were having twins. Peanut wasn't alone in there and Maya and Lucas had created two lives. Of course Lucas had to be an overachiever and get two of her eggs to fertilize.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

She hadn't realized she was laughing, but she showed him the picture in response. "This could only happen to us, you know? Only we could manage something this stupid."

"You know they say that God only gives you what he knows you can handle," Lucas smiled back.

She hummed in response and spent the rest of the drive staring at the ultrasound picture. Those two little blobs were growing inside of her and relying on her to help them grow. How was she supposed to raise two children when she could barely look after herself? The idea of one child was scary, but she knew she had enough help that she could have made it work. But two? She couldn't ask everyone for that much help, it just wouldn't be fair. And how were they supposed to afford it? She had always heard how expense diapers could be and the thought of two poopy bottoms to change was horrifying. They would never sleep again either with all of the changing and feeding that they would have to do. And where would they live? They couldn't afford to live on their own, but they couldn't ask either of their parents to take in two new babies. Nothing about this situation was realistic.

"We are here," Lucas interrupted her thoughts.

She looked around and noticed that they were at the quarry, a place that they two had spent much of their high school lives at. "Why did you bring us here to talk? Why couldn't we just go to one of our houses?"

He shrugged in response and got out of the car to open her door for her. "I figured a nice view might help us figure things out a little better."

She slipped the picture into her hoodie's pocket and stepped out of the car, making her way towards their spot on the rocks. The two of them had discovered this place back in the summer of their freshman year with Zay one night and it had become their spot ever since. Zay still tagged along with them occasionally for a while, but it had always been Lucas and Maya's special place according to him, so he had stopped joining them on their adventures to the quarry.

"Do you remember the night we came here to talk after my grandmother died and we ended up falling asleep here?" Maya asked as she finally settled down on one of the higher rocks.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed while plopping down next to her. "Your phone had died and I left mine in the truck so we didn't get all of the calls from everyone freaking out that we were missing. I got grounded for a week for that one. I had to beg my mom to even let me out of the house to go to the funeral."

Maya looked out across the quarry with a barely there smile on her lips. "When did everything become so complicated?"

"I think we've established that it was the night of Missy's-"

"No," Maya shook her head and turned to look at him. "I don't just mean between us. I mean when did the world decide it was time for us to grow up? One day we are sitting here with Zay laughing about the goofy way Riley flirts with the basketball team and the next I'm crying and grandmother-less."

Lucas looked at his hands in thought for a moment before responding. "As long as I've known you Maya you have been growing up and I know for a fact you were growing up long before we ever met. The world forced you to start meeting it the day your dad left and you've been learning and changing ever since. You're not the same person I met in seventh grade and I sure hope I'm not the same person you met."

Maya rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't think I'd still be friends with you if you were, Cowboy."

"See?" He nudged her with a stupid grin on his face that she wanted to wipe away desperately. "Just because you're changing doesn't mean you're leaving who you were behind, you know?"

She sighed and started playing with the string on her hoodie to distract herself from looking at him. "I guess you're right. I just don't know how you think we can possibly do this whole parenting thing. I mean it was crazy enough when there was just one to deal with, but how the hell are we supposed to manage two babies?"

Lucas sighed and she could tell that he didn't have everything as figured out as he wanted her to think he did. "Honestly, I don't know."

She looked at him and saw how confused and stressed out he looked and felt herself start to panic. "I don't want to give them away Lucas," she insisted as she grabbed his arm in desperation. "I can't do this for nine months and then just send them away. I just can't."

"Woah, hey, calm down," Lucas shushed as she began to shake next to him. He put his hand on top of hers that was gripping his arm and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb. "No one is asking you to give them away, especially not me okay? I don't think I could let you, as selfish as that is."

"But we can't do this ourselves," she sniffled trying desperately to hold back the tears that burned in her eyes. "It was stupid enough to think we could do it with one, you know that!"

"I know that it's crazy of us to think that we can do this, but what else are we supposed to do?" He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest comfortingly. "We were careless and stupid and now we have to deal with the consequences, but those little babies inside of you are the most beautiful mistakes I've ever made."

"We ruined our entire lives for a drunken hookup and you still keep talking about it like its some miracle," Maya cried softly.

Lucas went stiff for a moment and removed his arm from her shoulders so that he could look her in the eyes. "You still think it was just a drunken hookup for me?"

Maya blinked at him in surprise. "Yeah? Isn't that.... I mean isn't that what it was?"

Lucas laughed humorlessly and his hand fell to his lap. "All these years and you still manage to amaze me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I could hire a sky writer to spell it out for the entire world to see and you would still be clueless!"

"About what?" She yelled out in frustration. "What am I missing here?"

"It wasn't just some drunken hookup Maya!" He yelled back, finally losing it. "I could never use you like that and it fucking hurts you even think I could! I tried to talk to you about it for weeks after, but you just kept telling me that it meant nothing and that we should just forget about it, but I didn't want to forget about it! I thought that that night meant as much to you as it meant to me but you just kept shoving it in my face that it didn't. Even now, after everything we have been through and found out, you still manage to believe it was some stupid drunken mistake."

Maya stared at him in awe for a moment, taking in everything he had just said. "I thought you would have wanted to forget about it."

"And that's the problem," he scoffed again. "You think you know how I feel but you're so wrong it's starting to become comical. You thought it would be better if I didn't know the babies were mine. You thought it would be better if we forgot about Missy's party. When are you going to realize you don't know everything, Maya?"

"I just," she stammered as she tried to process everything. "I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want things to be weird after Missy's and then when I found out about the babies I didn't want you to run away from me."

He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I would never run away from you Maya. You could never do anything that would make me run away from you, do you understand that?"

She blinked twice before nodding slowly. "I can't lose you," she whispered with her eyes closed. "I need you, Lucas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR GIRL IS OFFICALLY 3/8 OF THE WAY DONE WITH COLLEGE DAMN
> 
> so now that I'm on winter break I'm hoping to be more consistent with updating, but as usual I make no promises
> 
> I hope that all of you are still enjoying this story as much as I am and make sure to keep those comments coming bc they seriously make my day reading them
> 
> Happy Holidays and I love you all so so so much xx


	15. Fifteen

"I still can't believe there are two of them in there!" Riley whisper yelled while the four friends waited for the first bell of the day. "I mean, one was crazy, but two?"

"Tell me about it," Maya rolled her eyes. "But you know Lucas. He always has to go the extra mile."

It was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes this time before leaning his elbow on Maya's head the way he knew she hated. "I'm just glad they're healthy. All three of you."

"Yeah that's the most important thing," Farkle agreed. "Now Maya, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but-"

"That's never a good start bro," Lucas warned with wide eyes.

Farkle held his hand up defensively before continuing. "All I was going to say is that I think you're finally starting to show a little. It might be a good idea to start preparing yourself for the inevitable questions."

Maya sighed, knowing that Farkle was right. She was struggling to fit into her jeans more lately and as a result had opted for leggings or sweatpants most days with baggy clothes. The jeans she wore today were being held together by an elastic band and covered by one of her bigger band tees. She was going to have to go shopping pretty soon to get some better fitting clothes, but that would be yet another thing to make this whole situation more real.

Before Maya could agree, Riley was punching Farkle in the arm. "She's growing two lives in there, what do you expect? Besides Peaches, we are only noticing because we know to look for it."

Maya laughed at Riley's horrible attempt at making her feel better about the weight gain. "Honestly I don't mind. Like Farks said, the most important thing is we are all healthy and if that means I have to pack on the pounds then so be it." She looked at Lucas who had already been staring at her. "We are going to have to prepare for the interrogations though."

Lucas smiled sadly and nodded. "I've liked having our Peanuts as our little secret. It's gonna be weird when more people know."

"Woah woah woah," Riley interrupted their moment. "You can't call them both Peanut. That's so not fair to the second one."

"What the hell are you on about?" Lucas groaned, knowing that this was about to become a thing.

"Well that's like giving them both the same name! You can't give them both the same nickname because then they won't know which one of them you're talking about and they'll be all confused." Riley explained as if it were obvious.

"At this point they barely even have ears yet Riley," Farkle explained with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't matter!" Riley insisted. "I will not let you talk about them as if they are the same person because it's just not fair, okay? Now let's start brainstorming."

"What about Jellybean?" Maya suggested, knowing that it was best to just go with it.

"That's what everyone calls their babies," Lucas shook his head.

"Roo?" Farkle threw out. "You know, like the little kangaroo from Whinnie the Pooh."

"Cute, but it sounds too much like poo," Maya laughed. "And not the bear."

"How about Sprout?" Lucas suggested. There was a beat or two of silence before his face turned a shade of red and he stumbled over his words. "I mean, it just popped into my head because it's kind of growing inside of you like a sprout and everything but we can probably think of something better I just thought-"

"Shut up," Maya held her hand up to him. "I love it. Peanut and Sprout. They work for either gender and they're not too weird that we can't use them after they're born."

"Perfect!" Riley cheered. "I hope coming up with their real names will be that easy for you guys."

"Doubt it," they both laughed at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know this was super short and it's just a filler and it's been forever and I am honestly so sorry for that but the last time I wrote this chapter it somehow got deleted and I lost it and rewriting it was so hard for me for some reason. College has been crazy and I'm currently in the process of moving hence why I've been MIA but I hope you guys understand.
> 
> All of that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this fluff anyway and I love you all xx


End file.
